


The Moon at Twilight

by SilentRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bless Rusl, Bullying, Deaf Link (Legend of Zelda), Farmhand Link, Female Link, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Innocent Link, Link can hear music but she can't understand the words people say, Lip reading, Music, Musical Instruments, Mute Link, Not pure sound deaf, Ordon Village, Ordon Village is large, Rusl is a saint, Sheikah, Sheikah Culture, Sheikah Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah are as abundant as BOTW, Sign Language, Vocal Recognition Deaf, but lazy because holy hell sign language for a dialect that doesn't exist is too fucking much to do, gonna be some sexism, kinda mixing botw with tp, tho she gon' be loved by the sheikah and gerudo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRose/pseuds/SilentRose
Summary: Growing up, the little girl never had a family, never even had friends. Well, that wasn't quite right, she did have A friend. Her name was Epona, it was her horse that she tamed when she was a young girl. They said the horse was too wild to work or be tamed, so they were going to put her down. After she stepped in between the horse and the others, she turned and approached the foal, reaching out her hand. Moving forward slowly, the foal nuzzled her hand, making her giggle lightly. "Just take care of it. We're not gonna bother with the mangy thing." When they were alone later, she spelled out the name in the dirt, which earned her a delighted whinny from the foal, making the small girl beam from ear to ear.She lived on the outskirts of her village, called a freak, hit, pushed around. She never fought back though, never let her smile fall. She didn't think they had an issue with her exactly, just that they had their own things going on in their life that they were upset about. Even if they forced her to work, just to let her stay near the village and get food, she enjoyed helping the village. All she wanted to do was help, and since she was able to, that made her happy.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, the little girl never had a family, never even had friends. Well, that wasn't quite right, she did have a friend. Her name was Epona, it was her horse that she tamed when she was a young girl. They said the horse was too wild to work or be tamed, so they were going to put her down. After she stepped in between the horse and the others, she turned and approached the foal, reaching out her hand. Moving forward slowly, the foal nuzzled her hand, making her giggle lightly.

**"Just take care of it. We're not gonna bother with the feral thing."**

When they were alone later, she spelled out the name in the dirt, which earned her a delighted whinny from the foal, making the small girl beam from ear to ear.  
She lived on the outskirts of her village, called a freak, hit, pushed around. She never fought back though, never let her smile fall. She didn't think they had an issue with her exactly, just that they had their own things going on in their life that they were upset about. Even if they forced her to work, just to let her stay near the village and get food, she enjoyed helping the village. All she wanted to do was help, and since she was able to, that made her happy. Everyday after that, she would head into the village and to the stables, bringing Epona with her (she wasn't allowed to stay in the stables, probably so the other horses wouldn't bully her, the small girl reasoned in her mind) to feed her and give her water. Still being small, after all, she was six years old, she struggled carrying the bucket of grass and hay to her similarly small horse. Afterwards, she would run her hands through the foal's mane and fur to get any burs or twigs out. (She wasn't allowed to use the brush, that was for big horsies.) Then she'd lead Epona to the extra small fenced off area that was around the stables, so her horse could get exercise and so she wouldn't cause trouble.

After making sure her horse was well taken care of (she made sure to never forget to take care of Epona, or she knew bad things would happen), she would go about cleaning the stables and brushing the horsies, and letting them out and tending to the goats. Once the sun went down, she'd head back into the village, taking Epona to her little clearing that was set just for her and Epona, outside it on the other side, and then head back the way she came to get food. Every night, there was a bowl filled with soup and a mug of water left outside the Village Dining Hall. She would eat outside, listening to the laughter and the rumble of conversation inside the massive hall, leave her bowl and mug when she was done, and then head back up into her little clearing that had little more than a lean-to to keep her out of the rain. She refused to let herself space off during dinner time, as the one time she did, she'd accidentally forgotten to leave the bowl, taking it back to her clearing with her. When the villagers found out, they woke her in the middle of the night with a beating that left her on the brink of death. Crime carried a really heavy penalty in Ordon Village, and stealing was a crime. She'd never forget that lesson taught to her. They threatened to kill Epona the next time the little girl acted out, so the small girl made sure she never acted out.

This lead to the small girl doing whatever anyone told her to do, after all, if she didn't obey, they'd kill her only friend. When they had festivals outside, she was permitted to be in the village, so long as she was working: Refilling tankards, serving food, grabbing items or fetching people, all without looking into everyone's eyes. They thought her red eyes and silver hair were disgusting, proof that she was the child of a demon. Even if she wasn't mute, if she were to speak out against anything they said, or to even disagree with them, they'd hurt her and Epona again, and the small, demure girl would die of heartbreak. Being born mute probably heightened the severity of the little girl's shy personality. She knew it was strange to others that she couldn't talk, but it was all she's known, so it's not like it feels strange or out of place to her.

Her daily routine changed suddenly one day when she had hit her 7th year, in winter. As she was leading Epona down to the village, the guards that stood posted at the entrance to the village crossed their spears to block her way forward. Confused, the girl gave them a questioning look, tilting her head. From behind them came the captain of the guard (she could tell because he wore a bunch of fancy armor.) Pulling out a letter, he read in a sneer.

**"To the beast that stays outside our wondrous village, as you have come to the age to fend for yourself, our village will no longer be supplying you with aid. A monster like you should know how to hunt and forage for yourself by now. Your rights to pass through our village are hereby revoked. You may be allowed to hunt and forage on the land the village owns so long as you continue your work at the stables and goat farm. However, you must take the pass outside the village if you wish to get there. If you attempt to pass through the village, you will be treated as a hostile force and be put down, immediately." **

With this, the man leans in close to the little girl's face. **"Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous. I'll stop my men from killing you this time, seeing as you just got the news. Try again and I won't be around to stay their hands. Got it, freak?"** Making sure to avoid eye contact, as always, she nods, and turns around, shaking. Leading Epona back to her clearing, she breaks down into sobs once she gets there. Leaning into Epona's nuzzling, she buries her face in her mane. Her 15 minute trek to get the the farm to herd the goats has now turned into a 3 hour trek around the village. It'd be shorter if she could do more than just cling to Epona's neck as she walked gently through the forest surrounding the village, carrying her human.

The first day she arrived at the stables and farm after the change in rules, and she noticed something different. The stable hands that dealt with the Mayor's horse and his daughter's horse (She wasn't trusted around such important creatures), who usually spared her a glance, completely ignored her, as if she wasn't there. She had thought she was lonely before, but now not even being allowed human recognition just hurt her more. She'd long since lost her youthful optimism, replaced with a harsh pessimism. But even still, she didn't fight back. It's not like she could win against the entire village of Ordon, they'd just kill Epona. Keeping her only friend around was the only reason she hadn't fought back.

After having finished her work at the farm, she started the trek back to her clearing, around the village. Halfway back, it started snowing, heavily enough that it impeded their speed further, adding an additional hour onto the journey. Once she got there, she was too exhausted to try to find something to eat (not to mention she didn't know what was dangerous to eat and what was safe), so she patting Epona, hopped down, and collapsed under her lean to which barely cover her from the snow.

Two days later, the little girl was delirious with hunger. She hadn't eaten since the new rules had taken effect, only being able to get water through eating the snow. Time passed in blurs, being morning one second and the moment she blinked it was night time. Realizing she'd need to find food, or starve, she wandered around the forest, looking for anything remotely edible. As she stumbled onto a path, she collapsed, her body having had enough, and had given up its search for food.

As he turned the corner, Rusl stopped dead, signaling for his horse, Ebony, to stop. The reason he stopped was because he saw what looked like a silver lump in the road, on his way back to Ordon Village after having served his time in the Hylian Army. Approaching cautiously, sword drawn, he came nearer, heart dropping into his stomach at the realization that this wasn't a monster lying in ambush, it was a girl, not even old enough to have experienced her first bleeding yet. Sheathing his sword, he rushed over to her and picked her up. Looking down at her face, he could see she was feverish and her face was taught. Whistling for his horse, he mounted Ebony and, with the small girl still in his arms, urged his horse on at a gallop to get this girl help.

As he arrived in the village, it was late. People would already be in bed. At the sound of galloping hooves, and the calls from the guards at the gate that he'd sped by, people started leaving their homes to see what the fuss was. Almost jumping off his horse, he pounded on the healer's door, who opened up quickly.

 **"I hear you, I hear you, what's so urgent that it couldn't wait for morning?"** As he saw the woman's face, he blurted out in a panic.

 **"Please, this girl, she needs help, I found her not far from here on the road in, collapsed and with fever. Please, is there anything you can do?"** The woman nodded, then she saw who was in his arms.

 **"Sir, please, you have to leave. That...that THING...can't be here."** She said as she pushed him out of her door frame and closed the door, sliding the lock behind it. Dumbfounded, he turned around, only to almost run into the tip of a soldier's spear, pointed at him and the girl in his arms.

 **"What the hell is going on here?! She needs help! Please, make your healer see reason!"** At this, the guards scoff, and inch in on him, all three of their spears pointed at him.

 **"Help? Why would we help a monster like it? I say good riddance! Why don't we help it along, eh boys?"** Giving a cocky smirk, him and the two other soldiers tighten their grip on the spears. Cradling the small girl in one arm, putting his other hand on the hilt of his sword.

 **"I wouldn't try that if I were you, boy." **Rusl says, his tone as sharp as the edge of his blade. These jackasses were easily half his age, if not younger. Among the three of them, none looked a day over 20. Right as the tension in the air was about to boil over, a voice made it's presence known.

 **"Gentlemen, what's going on here? Surely you don't plan to treat all our guests by pointing your spears at them?"** Rusl stopped a moment, and then turned. He recognized that voice.

 **"Bo? So you really are still here, you wily bastard!"** He said, face lighting up in a smile.

 **"Rusl? That really is you! Long time no s- Oh."** Rusl was confused at his old friend's sudden mood swing.

 **"Please, knock some sense into these goons, this little girl needs help, she's sick, and all these idiots are doing is treating her like a criminal."** At this, Bo sighed.

 **"Rusl. She can't be here. She was banished from this village three days ago."** Rusl was taken aback at this.

**"What? Why?"**

**"For reasons you don't need to know Rusl."**

**"Bo,"** He said, his eyes glaring at his old friend. **"Tell me WHY."**

 **"Because,"** The Mayor said, **"She's a freak. Not only does she have hair the color of the elderly, but she also has eyes as red as a demon! And to top it all off, she doesn't speak! She's hiding too many secrets, plotting too many schemes!"** At this, Rusl's hand tightened on his sword hilt.

 **"What has this little girl done that could have shaken up an entire village like this? Huh? ANSWER ME BO!"** Rusl was on the verge of being very, very violent. He couldn't stand injustices like this being done. But then, Bo had to go and say the one thing that snapped Rusl's patience.

 **"She existed Rusl!"** With a growl deep in his throat, Rusl drew his sword on Bo, pressing the tip of his sword directly into his jugular, his eyes alight in anger. It took a second for the guards to react and point their spears at him, having lowered them do to being unsure if he was friendly or not.

 **"BO. I renounce our friendship. I denounce this village. Any debt I owe to you is hereby forfeit. I am repaying you by night killing you and everyone in this village right this second."** At his words, one of the soldiers pointing a spear at him charged him. With a sidestep and a swing, both of the man's hands were severed at the wrist, causing him to scream in pain and hold them to his body.

 **"Freddy! YOU BASTARD!"** The two remaining guards charged at him, Rusl easily dodging the thrusts sent his way. With one swing, he cut one of the soldier's foot off at the ankle, with another swing he severed the remaining guards arm from his shoulder, both of them collapsing to the floor, having passed out from the pain. Lastly, he pointed his sword, covered in the blood of the guards, at the Mayor.

 **"Remember this, Bo. Next time, I won't spare lives. Make sure there is no next time."** The tense air was broken, unexpectedly, by a girl the same age as the one in her arms punching his thigh weakly. From the look of how weak her hits were, he'd guess she was Bo's daughter, clearly having been pampered.

 **"Why! Why are you pointing that sword at daddy!"** Taking a deep breath, Rusl bent down at the knees to look into her eyes.

 **"Because, little one, your daddy is a bad person."** This just caused the girl to get angrier.

 **"Nuh-uh! He cuddles me and sings to me and reads me bedtime stories!"** Making sure to stay calm, he didn't want to hurt a kid after all, Rusl asked her a question.

 **"So, to be a good person, you need to cuddle, and sing, and read bedtime stories to someone?"** At this question, she gave a proud nod, like that proved without a shadow of a doubt that her daddy was a good person. Then he gave a dark, sad kind of smile. **"From the way your village reacts to her, I can guarantee you, not a day since she's been here, has anyone sung to her, or cuddled her, or read her a bedtime story. All because of how she looks and that she doesn't talk."**  
Deep in thought, it took the small girl a moment to respond.

 **"That's not why people don't like her mister, it's because she's evil!"** At this, Rusl felt his anger twitch to life again.

**"Please, if you know, how is she evil? Your daddy can't tell me because he's a coward."**

**"W-well, cause she hurts people when they sleep!"** This just caused Rusl to laugh.

 **"If you're gonna be so bad at lying, don't do it in the first place kiddo. Next time, try to think for yourself instead of just listening to what the adults around you say. You'll get farther in life that way."** Standing up, he makes eye contact with Bo, his blue locking with Bo's brown. **"I don't need to tell you what will happen if you come looking for us, do I Bo?"** A shake of the head from the Mayor. **"Good."** Turning away, he went back up the path, stepping over the guards, and back out of the village. Waiting for him there was a reddish mare, with no saddle or gear, who walked up to him and nuzzles at the small girl in his arms, trying to get her to react.

 **"So, she's your friend?"** A whinny to his question. **"Well, she's lucky to have such a good friend as you then."** He says smiling, patting her a little. Continuing his walk, he went deeper into the woods, the red Mare falling into step behind him, next to his stallion Ebony.

\------

It was a solid week of feeding the small child, giving her herbs, and applying salves before she woke up. When she did, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. When she opened her eyes, her ruby red orbs locked onto his crystal blue ones, and then she did something that made his heart light up in joy. She smiled. It was a timid one, but not an afraid one. She just tilted her head curiously at him. She didn't recognize him but she was a little worried in the back of her head if he'd be mean to her like everyone else was. So, he explained his name, who he was, and what had happened. By the end of the story, she was clinging onto his tunic and burying her face into him, crying. He just shushed her and gently pet her till she calmed down. When she finally did calm down, she looked around, worried. She didn't recognize this area. Trying to get her mind off of whatever may have been worrying her, Rusl asked her a question.

 **"What's your name little one?"** This seemed to be a bit hard to remember for her (and seeing that broke his heart.) Then she just shook her head. Taking a moment, Rusl thought hard on it.

 **"Well then, how about Link?"** This caused the little girl to squeal in delight. He found that his heart burst with joy whenever this little girl was happy. **"Well, Link, does your horse have a name?"** At this, the girl nodded and searched around. Grabbing a stick, she spelled out her horse's name, making Rusl smile. **"Epona, huh?"** Again, she nodded. Finally, he got to the most important question so far. **"Link, are you able to speak?"** At this she shook her head and looked down, worried she'd upset the only person who had showed her any kindness. **"Hei, hei, kiddo, it's okei. I know, why don't I teach you a super secret language that just the two of us know? How does that sound?"** When she heard this, her head lifting and her eyes widened in surprised, then she clapped her hands and nodded excitedly.

As time passed by, Link started learning their 'secret language' which was just sign language. Rusl wanted her to be excited so he didn't tell her it wasn't only them who knew it. He knew it because his wife was deaf and they'd spent twenty years together before she passed. He'd always wanted a daughter, his wife unfortunately never being able to conceive. As time went by, he watched her open up and blossom into a courageous, adventurous, knowledge hungry young woman. He taught her everything she showed interest in, from hunting and gathering, to how to make weapons, to how to use those weapons, even how to create and use the many items a horse needs, including a saddle, a brush, reins, and of course, he taught her how to ride both with and without a saddle. He showed her how to sew, how to build, even helped her convert a tree into a lovely tree house, off the ground and away from monsters and animals. Naturally, as she went about hunting and fighting and climbing trees, she gathered a number of scars, but she was proud of them. He even taught her the importance of personal hygiene, and how to take care of herself when her bleeding came. He really felt like a father to her, and she viewed him as her father, disregarding that they didn't look similar. No matter how many hours she spent in the sun, hunting, farming, foraging, she never once tanned. Her skin was a pale and, aside from scars, flawless as the day she was born. The happiest Rusl has ever been after his wife passed was the day Link first called him 'Papa' in sign. After that, Rusl didn't speak a word to her aloud, preferring to sign to his little girl, which she was thankful for, it felt like they were on the same terms that way, that she didn't have a disability.

\------

Sitting on a bench, she ran a brush through her long silver hair, Link hummed a song she'd made up for Epona. Papa recently taught her how to put her hair in a braid that would keep it out of her way when they sparred or when she hunted or went climbing. After she finished brushing her hair, she put it in a braid and pulled out her flute from her pack that Papa taught her how to make. Blowing into the mouthpiece gently, she played Epona's Song ( **'A name to a song doesn't have to be creative'** she explained to Papa once.) She smiled and lowered her flute when she heard Epona whinny and come galloping towards her. She knew every time she played that song, her best friend would come running. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the woods right outside the area Link had fenced off for Epona to run around in. Dropping down quickly, she readied her spear that she'd made a few months ago and approached slowly. She preferred fighting monsters from a distance with her bow, but she'd left that at the house as she hadn't planned to go hunting today (They'd brought in a large elk just the night before). Staying low to the ground, she imitated the call of an doe, she knew that if it was a monster, it wouldn't be interested and leave, if it were a predator, it'd lunge at her. Or worse, if it were a hunter, an arrow would fly at her. They'd only encountered a hunter one time before, and Papa had sent her back home to ready the meat they'd caught while he 'dealt' with them. She never knew what happened to that hunter, but she just assumed her Papa warded them off.

The rustling continued, so that ruled out a monster. 'Alright, time to fight then' She thought to herself. Waiting till the rustling got a little closer, she sprung, launching herself forward and swinging with the haft of her spear towards where she assumed the head of whatever was in the bush was. A startled yelp and a thud later, Link stood pointing her spear at a girl about her age with blue eyes and sandy hair, who was on the ground. Luckily, she missed the hit to the head she was aiming for when the girl tripped backwards over a root. After the adrenaline wore off, Link took a shuddering breath, lowered her spear and reached a hand to the girl on the ground. Her papa, had, after all, taught her to always be kind to others.

With a scared look at her, the girl slowly reached her hand up, and when she grabbed Link's hand, Link pulled and accidentally pulled her against her chest. 'This girl is so light.' She was by no means heavy, still shorter than this girl, but she was packed with lean muscle from her climbing, running, hunting, and fighting.

 **"S-sorry, I didn't know anyone lived over here."** Link just smiled at her and let go, pointing at herself, then using the blunt end of her spear to write her name in the dirt and pointed at it.

 **"Your name is Link?"** A nod. **"That's a lovely name. Do you have a sore throat?"** At this, Link tilted her head, confused. **"Well, you're not talking, so I thought that your throat hurt."** At this, Link signed.

**'Mute'**

**"Oh! My apologies! I didn't realize! My name is Illia!"** Link watched in awe as she signed and spoke at the same time.

**'You can understand me?!'**

**"Yes, I learned Hylian Sign Language when I was young, I've always loved languages."**

**'Papa told me only he and I knew how to communicate like this! That big** **fibber!'** Link signed, a little miffed. Then, an idea popped in her head. **'I know, why don't we go see him and expose his fib!'** She signed excitedly. This earned a giggle from her new friend. Smiling, she grabbed Illia's hand with her empty one and rushed back to her and Papa's house, passing Epona on the way. Illia made a mental note to ask to see more than just a glimpse of the beautiful mare later. As she got to the ladder, she started climbing. When she got to the platform that led to the door, she took off her boots and looked back at Illia as she climbed up the ladder considerably slower than she did. As the blonde haired woman got to the top, she took her shoes off next to the silver-haired girl's boots and followed her inside. While the furniture inside was sparse, it was all handmade, which gave a cozy atmosphere to the small home. Illia saw a ladder leading further up into the tree, and one leading down into the base of the trunk. Ahead was their kitchen, where they prepared their food and at dinner, though half the time her and Rusl just ate on their porch to look at the stars.

Knocking on the frame leading into the kitchen, Link caught the attention of her Papa. When he turned around, she scolded him, half playfully.

 **'Papa! You said only you and I could communicate like this! You fibber!'** Chuckling, Rusl rubbed the back of his head abashedly before signing back.

 **'Sorry, Petal, you were really young at the time and I was worried you'd feel left out. I wasn't trying to deceive you, honest.'** Walking forward, Rusl pulled his daughter into a hug, smiling when he heard her purring happily. She always did love to imitate animals. Link smiled and buried her face against him, just like she did all those years ago when they first met. In some ways, she was still that same scared little girl. Smiling at the scene in front of her and sighed. She spoke while she signed.

 **"You two are so sweet. I take it you're her Papa? Are you Mute as well?"** Releasing his daughter, he chuckled and shook his head. He also signed while he spoke. He had noticed Link's hearing was going bad a few years ago, so he always made sure to sign when someone else was talking to him, so she knew what was happening.

 **"No, I can speak. Though I am surprised to find someone who can sign out in our neck of the woods. I clearly must be losing my hearing if I didn't hear you coming in."** At this, Link grabbed his arm and looked at him, worried. His smile disappeared instantly as he soothed his daughter **"No, no, Petal, that was a joke, I'm sorry. I know you're scared of losing your hearing, don't worry, we'll find a cure."** Taking a breath, he turns back to his guest. **"Where are my manners, my name is Rusl, and in case she didn't tell you her name yet, hers is Link. How can I help you?"** Flustered, she responded.

 **"My name is Illia, it's lovely to meet you. I was walking through the woods and Link must've thought I was an intruder or a predator, so she was going to attack me. Luckily I tripped over a stump."** At this, Rusl laughed loudly, earning him a smack on the arm from Link. **"You said Link is losing her hearing? She seemed to be able to hear me coming through the woods just fine though?"** Rusl's eyes visibly darken a little. Nodding, he says.

 **"Yes. She seems to have perfect hearing for sounds, but for some reason she can't understand the words I say when I talk to her. I know she understands the language, she picks them up like others pick up knitting. If we weren't signing, she'd be reduced to reading our lips, which is no way to have a conversation if you ask me"** Nodding at this, Illia couldn't help but smile.

After Link showed Illia around, including showing her upstairs to her own room, downstairs to Rusl's room, and out to the fences so she could meet Epona, Link was once again sitting on the fence she had been earlier. When Link pulled out her flute, Illia's eyes lit up. 

**"You can play an instrument?!"** Link nodded, smiling. When she brought the mouthpiece to her lips, she closed her eyes and played Epona's Song. Of course, the second the mare heard the tune, she came rushing over, nudging Link's leg with her nose, causing Link to smile and put away the instrument to pet her.

**"Wow! That was so pretty and peaceful. What's it called?"**

**'Epona's Song'** Link signed. **'You can see why, right?'**

 **"Wait, did you write that?"** Nodding, Link started running her hands through the mare's mane.

 **'Papa was surprised, too. He actually carved this flute for me, showed me how to play it. I'd carved seemingly a million of them, but none were quite like his, so I make sure to keep it with me.'** Illia smiled at the heartwarming story her new friend told her.

 **"Could I...hear you sing it? I understand that it doesn't have words to it, but I'm curious what your voice sounds like."** At this, Link thought a little. Singing was just like humming, right? Just a little louder. Sitting up straight, she took a deep breath at started singing the melody of the song. When she finished, she opened her eyes. She hadn't remembered closing them funnily enough. When she saw Illia, she saw her crying.

 **'Oh! I'm sorry! Was my voice bad?'** Panicked, Illia responded immediately and quickly.

 **"What? No no! Your voice is beautiful! It moved me to tears, very happy ones mind you."** With a sigh of relief, a small smile and a blush found its way to the silver-haired girl's face.

**'Thanks.'**

\------

For the next 6 months, into winter, Illia visited every day. Rusl would leave every day in the morning and get home when the sun set, looking for clues as to how to fix his daughter's hearing. Link and Illia quickly became the best of friends. Of course they didn't leave out Epona. Illia taught her all the things she knew about being 'girly', like more than just the simple braid she knew, from everything to talking about clothes to accessories to even love. One day the topic was brought up.

**'I've never been in love. I imagine it must be really nice, from how Papa talks about Mama. On the few times he gets into the alcohol, he talks about Mama, tells me all about her. How beautiful she was, how kind, how life was unfair to her. I know I love my Papa, but I get that it's in a different way. Me and Papa talked about it once.'**

**"So, has it just been you and your Papa out here on your own?"** Illia asked. She got a nod in return. **"Do you know what kind of boy you'd be interested in?"**

 **'Does it really have to be a boy? I don't mind one way or another if they're a boy or a girl. If I fall in love, that's all that will really matter to me.'** Illia gave her a look like she was scandalous for thinking such a thing.

 **"I mean...Having a partner the same sex as you is...well, strange."** Link just gave a shrug.

**'I don't really mind being strange though. If I fall in love with a boy, I fall in love with a boy. If I fall in love with a girl, then I fall in love with a girl.'**

**"But what if you fall in love with a girl and want to have a baby?"**

**'Then I'll worry about that then, Illia. Papa always taught me to not worry about the future, just focus on doing the best you can now.'**

\------

It was six days later that the good news came. Rusl had found a lead that could help with her hearing, and maybe even her mutism as well. Rusl helped her pack up Epona with all the gear and supplies she would need. It was as Link was hitching her bow and an extra quiver full of arrows onto Epona that Illia came over.

 **"Link, promise me you'll be careful."** With a smile and a nod, she finishes hooking the last of her equipment to her equine best friend. **"Here...I know how much you value that flute of yours, so I made you a pouch for it so you can carry it on you and Epona all the time."** Smiling, Link gingerly took the pouch from her, fit it in to her saddlebag, pulled her flute out and put it on there, while attaching the extra one onto her person. Then she pulls Illia into a hug, which is happily reciprocated.

 **'Thank you Illia, that means so much to me. I love it.'** It's then that Rusl clears his throat next to them. As they separate, Rusl hands her a package of folded up clothing that feels oddly heavy.

 **"Happy birthday, Petal. It took me a few years to make it, but I'm glad I did. You should get changed before you leave."** Rusl says with a smile. Giving him a quick hug, she jets into the house and up to her room to change. Coming back down, she's wearing a green Tunic with a hood, that flows down into a skirt with leggings on underneath it, a brand new pair of boots on her feet, and the telltale jingle of chain mail underneath. Smiling proudly, Rusl hugs her tightly. When they pull away a minute later, Rusl hands her his sword with its sheath still over the blade. When she puts it on the fence gently, like it's a priceless heirloom, she starts signing frantically.

**'Papa! I can't take this! How are you going to defend yourself while I'm gone!'**

**"Don't worry, Petal, I've got this."** He says with a wink, as he picks up her spear. **"This way, even if we can't be near each other, you know I'll always be with you. And there's one more gift. One your Mama would want you to have."** He bends down behind a bush and pulls up a shield with a metal framework. Its blue and red and gold, showing the golden goddesses and the Triforce on it. **"It was your mother's. I know she'd want you to have it. No matter the hardships you face, know that you'll always be welcome to come home."** When Rusl says this, she dives into him, hugging him, bawling her eyes out, shaking like a leaf. It really was strange for Illia to see her friend like this, usually so energetic and adventurous, be turned into a scared girl who doesn't want to be away from her family.

When they finally pulled away a few minutes later, cheeks dried from the tears, Link hooked her father's sword and her mother's shield to Epona, patting her gently and humming to her softly.

 **"When you get to the castle, ask to speak to the King. I'll give you two copies of this letter so if a messenger needs one, you won't be without it, alright?"** A nod. **"Don't let anyone take the second copy. It's for his hands, and his hands only, understand."** Link gave another, determined nod. Rusl leaned in, gave a kiss to her forehead and whispered to her. **"Be safe, sweet Petal."** With tears filling her eyes, she turned around and mounted Epona. After a wave, and wiping her tears, Link set off on the path out of her home that she'd discussed with her father. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're curious, the Hylian Shield from the Zelda games is what I'm having Rusl's family coat of arms look like. The Royal family colors are more purple than blue and show an older depiction of the golden goddesses.

The castle was a few days' ride from her home, so she wanted to pace her and Epona's speed so she didn't tire her best friend out too early, in case trouble decided to come their way. After the first day's ride, Link set up a campfire in the tree line of a smaller nearby forest. After brushing Epona, stargazing for a little while, and playing her flute, she ate, rolled out her bedroll on a sufficiently thick tree branch, and went to sleep, keeping an ear out for any danger.

Thankfully, the first night came and went without any problems. Link, however, knew not to get her hopes up. Papa had warned her that the further she got from Ordon Forest, the more dangerous and monster-filled the landscape would become. The second day was unfortunately not as uneventful as the first. When she was halfway across a stretch of plains, she heard a thundering sound behind her. Before she could even turn around, an arrow flew by her head and landed in the ground beside them as she was riding by. Urging Epona to ride faster, she spun around in her saddle, reverse straddling her horse, pulled her bow out and nocked an arrow. As she drew the bowstring back, Epona's running was making her aim go everywhere. So instead of slowing her horse down (and potentially letting the Bokoblin catch up and hurt them), she stood in the saddle halfway, and on a upbeat, where her body was slightly more elevated, she let loose the arrow.

As it flew through the air, Link reached down to grab a second arrow but was stopped when she saw the green husk of a body fall off it's boar mount and be trampled by it, making sure it was dead. With a sigh, she turned around in the saddle and put her bow away again, having Epona keep pace for a little bit. If that was a scout, she didn't want to see the raiding party on her tail.

As sun set, she slowed down to her normal pace, allowing Epona to take a breather. She kept riding through most of the night, only stopping to climb a tree and get a few hours' sleep.

The third, and final, day of the trip started off peacefully, but of course, knowing her luck, didn't last. As the castle walls came into view, a sudden tingling sensation ran up Link's neck, and she veered Epona sharply to the left, just barely being missed by 6 arrows flying by. Turning her head to look, she saw what could only be described as a warband. At least 50 Bokoblins, all of them on boars, all of them with a weapon of some kind, and a leader, carrying a banner. 'Sorry Epona, but we gotta move, fast, if we wanna stay alive!' With a bit of a heavy conscience, Link urged Epona into a full on gallop. Lighting a torch, she started waving it around to get the attention of the guards. Papa told her the proper pattern to wave it in if there's trouble, and she did so. She could see them respond, the drawbridge raising and guards being sent out on the walls and the land in front of the drawbridge. Throwing her torch back at the Bokoblins, and hitting one in the face, setting him on fire, she turned her around in her saddle, stood up and started firing on them as fast as her hands could draw her bowstring back.

By the time she heard Epona's hooves hit stone, indicating they've gone as far as they can without running into anyone, Link had dispatched of at least half of the Bokoblins, their trail to the castle littered with bodies. Dismounting Epona, she was able to take out one or two more before they got into the middle range, where she threw down her bow and arrow, grabbed her Papa's sword in her left hand, her Mama's shield in her right hand, and charged. She could hear arrows whizzing by as the wall archers took care of the Bokoblins trying to circle her, as she charged straight at the leader, dodging clubs and blades and arrows from both sides as she weaved between enemies, slashing and bashing with her shield. She got hit in the left arm by a cut, but her adrenaline was pumping too furiously for her to notice the pain as she cut down the Bokoblin that hit her. An arrow lodged itself in her right shoulder, poorly made so she knew it wasn't the guards'.

Striking the Bokoblin that shot her with the edge of her shield, she caved its face in quickly, moving on. By now, the grunts had taken the hint that she wasn't to be fucked with, and started going around her. By the time they figured it out, there was only 6 left, which the guards were easily able to hold back on their own. As she came up to fight with the Bokoblin leader, still on his enormous boar, Link saw a flash of gold to her right, zipping directly past her head and into the boar, followed by six more in quick succession, killing the boar. With a quick glance to see what had happened, she saw a woman in armor riding out on a pure white horse, with the guards scrambling after her, trying to protect her.

Link took this chance to charge at the Bokoblin leader. As he swung his huge club, Link slipped left, then right, getting a cut, albeit a shallow one, in every time she dodged. When the leader went to strike her with a punch, she blocked it with her shield. Unfortunately, that left her open to a blow from his club, sending her flying. When she landed, she rolled, getting to her feet, wincing at the pain in her ribs. When she charged at him again, he swung up to hit her, but the blow never came. Two more arrows lodged themselves into his shoulder, causing him to drop the club, and for the woman to yell to Link.

 **"Now! While he's stunned!"** Though Link could feel the vibrations of her voice, she couldn't understand what she was saying, but she was already in action. Running up to him, she stabbed him in the knee, making him drop lower for her, then she run up his body, jumped, spun in air and came down cleaving his head clean off. The soldiers all started cheering. Link took the time to catch her breath, then she felt that tingle again. Once more, her body acted on instinct, (If she had the time to question it, she would've question exactly what instinct it was, but she didn't.), and dove at the female archer, which is when the three arrows lodged themselves in her back. After getting up, albeit bleeding and staggering, she sees the three Bokoblin archers.

Pissed off now that someone would try to kill someone when they weren't paying attention (Rusl taught her fighting etiquette), she hurled her sword at the closest Bokoblin, impaling its face, killing it instantly. Stagger-running up to it, she bashed the face in of the one closest by, picked up her sword, and cleaved the remaining archer in twain. Panting, the adrenaline having finally come down, having lost too much blood, she collapsed, weapon and shield still in hand tightly. The last thing she could feel was the vibrations of noises coming towards her before she blacked out.

When she regained consciousness, the first sensation she could feel was rough. Then it was the feeling of being cold, and finally, it was the feeling of immense pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw unfamiliar faces pulling her tunic off. Scared of what was happening, (she'd heard horror stories from her Papa about the things that happen to women in the world), she fought back, kicking someone in the face, biting another, fighting off her captors, but when they dropped her from her fighting and flailing, she blacked out again.

The next time she woke up, she could feel something soft underneath her. Then she could feel warmth. Then it was pain, again. This time when she opened her eyes however, she wasn't being abducted, she was in a soft bed under a warm blanket, looking at the ceiling. When she groaned, she could feel the vibrations of voices, leaving quickly. Realizing she didn't know where she was, she reached for her sword, only to find it missing. Panicking, she grabs the first weapon-like thing she can; a syringe, and rolls out of bed. It's then that she notices her right arm is in a sling and she's not really able to move it. As she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns and looks, ready to stab her abductors when the fog of fear clears for a second. It's the woman who she dove in front of to save from the archers. Having seen the girl hesitate at stabbing her, the woman speaks up.

 **"Hei. Hei, it's okei, you're safe. You're in the castle, in our infirmary. You're here for medical treatment."** As Link reads her lips, she drops the needle and sits down on the bed suddenly. Then, she leans forward and cries her heart out, the woman above her just cooing softly and shushing her, trying to comfort the scared girl. After a long while, she's able to stop crying, and it's then that she notices that she's completely naked. Squeaking, she hides under the covers quickly, her face as red as a tomato. When she hears the woman giggling, she peaks her head out of the covers. **"You're not afraid of facing down a small army of monsters, or fighting people off with one arm and a syringe while heavily injured, but you're afraid of being seen nude? Interesting."** She says with a twinkle in her eye. **"Might I ask your name, brave girl?"** Link couldn't tell if that was a dig at her being worried about being seen naked or not, but she chose to be optimistic. This girl didn't seem the type to make fun of her. Lowering the covers so she could use her hands to sign, she made sure they still covered her chest and hips.

 **'My name is Link.'** When the woman saw her signing, she raised an eyebrow. Then, she turned her head away from Link so she couldn't tell what she said, but it was clear she had summoned someone. When they arrived, she said something else, and then they left. This only caused Link to tilt her head. A few moments later, someone came in and sat next to her on an adjacent bed.

 **'Hello, my name is Ryuji. I'm the translator for the Hylian Royal Family. What is your name?'** The man signs to her. While she did pay attention to what he signed, she was more concerned by his hair and eye color.

 **'Your hair! Your eyes! You've the same as I do!'** He seemed to be taken aback by this.

 **'Well, yes, we're both Sheikah.'** Tilting her head, she tried to sign the word he had said.

 **'Shiikahh? What's that?'** This really shocked the man. He had been saying aloud what they were both signing, as to clue their guest in on matters. The woman also looked confused and surprised. **'Oh! I apologize, my name is Link.'** Then she looked over to the woman. **'I'm glad you're okei miss.'**

Now the woman was really confused. She said something with her head turned away from Link and the translator started signing again.

 **'Miss Link, she would like to know if you can read her lips?'** Which just earned a nod from Link. The woman tapped her on the shoulder, which made her turn.

 **"My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Thank you for saving my life in that battle."** When Link read the Princess's lips, she suddenly got flustered and looked away, then started to search for something. When the translator asked what was going on, she replied.

 **'I'm looking for my tunic, two letters should've been in there! Oh! Is Epona okei? She's my horse!'** Link signed frantically. The Princess tapped her shoulder again and when she looked, she handed the girl two letters.

 **"These, miss Link?"** With a nod, she surprised Zelda by pressing one of the letters into her hand and taking the other one. Then she turned to the translator and started signing to him.

**'Miss Princess, please read this letter and give this letter to the King. They explain what I'm doing here and what I'm searching for. My Papa told me to come here and give these directly to you, so I can't have these go through a messenger, please.'**

Smiling softly, the Princess nods and opens the letter, reading through it. As the Princess is reading through it, she notices out of the corner of her eye that Link has fallen asleep. As she finishes, she sets it down. It's then that Ryuji turns to her.

 **"Princess, what should we do? This girl doesn't even know who the Sheikah are or that she even IS one."** Nodding, the Princess responds. **  
**

**"I know, Ryuji, but for now we need to let her rest. She was worried about her horse, were we able to make sure it's safe? Also, I keep telling you to call me Zelda. You know I don't care for the uppity-ness of my fellow Royals."**

**"Yes, Princess, sorry, just...I'm sure the King would have my head if I didn't address you as such. We were able to recover her horse, but the strangest thing happened. When someone tried to lead her, she would buck and fight, but the moment she was released, she'd follow the guards. That's one smart mare."** Zelda took all of this information in, gently nodding her head. Coming to a decision, she stood up.

**"Ryuji, I'm going to go get Link a nightgown. If I'm not back when she wakes up, send someone to get me immediately, okei?"**

**"Of course, Princ-Zelda."** He says, catching himself and nodding to her. With that, she leaves to go grab some clothing for the girl, and maybe to give Father an earful about being stuck up with the citizens.

After Zelda gave the King an earful, making him promise not to punish people who simply use her name, she made her way back to the infirmary. When she opened the door, she saw her young ward, awake, and Ryuji sitting there. Raising her eyebrow, she was quite a bit upset.

 **"Ryuji. I thought I asked you to send for me the moment she awoke?"** Turning around quickly, he bowed his head to her in appeasement.

 **"Sorry Princ-Zelda. She only woke the moment before you stepped into the room."** Seeing that he wasn't trying to deceive her, she acquiesced.

**"Fine. Now, I must ask you to please leave a moment."**

**"Princess?"** Zelda looked at him incredulously. 'Men, I swear.'

 **"I highly doubt she wants you to see her get dressed, Ryuji."** When he heard this, it made him blush a bright red.

 **"Oh, yes, of course, my bad. I will leave a quill and paper here for you two to communicate in my absence. Again, my apologies."** He said, turning and leaving the infirmary like a Poe was on his ass. Turning around, Zelda saw Link hold up a message already.

 **'Why did he leave? Did I do something** **wrong?'** Smiling at the girl gently, she shook her head. She really was just a young woman just out of her home for the first time in the big wide world.

 **"I asked him to leave so you may get dressed without feeling embarrassed."** Zelda said. After a minute of scratching, she turned the paper around.

 **'Thank you. I am sorry if it's inconvenient.'** The Princess just waved her hand dismissively.

 **"Nonsense, no matter where we're born, Women don't want to show off their body to just anyone."** With a nod from Link, she sits up with a groan. Zelda places the clothing on the side table next to her. Standing up, Zelda gets a look at the girl. While her skin is as pale as the moon, she has scars crisscrossing her body all over, from years of hard work. Though she isn't tall, she isn't a stick either. Her stomach and arms and legs are toned with lean muscle, even a scar on her B cup breasts and rather wide hips. Once she made sure she wasn't going to get dizzy, she grabs the nightgown with her working arm, and after a bit of struggling, and trial and error, she manages to get it on, and both arms including the sling into their respective arm holes. Then she looks at the frilly small swaths of material with a confused look.

Grabbing the quill again, she writes for a moment and then turns it to the Princess.

 **'What are those pieces of cloth for?'** This causes her to raise an eyebrow.

 **"They're undergarments. Have you never seen them before."** She shakes her head. Then after a moment of scratching, another message.

 **'Wouldn't it get hot wearing two layers of clothing all the time?'** This makes the Princess smile.

 **"They can be surprisingly light. Try them on at least."** With a shrug, she goes about trying to put the clothing on. She manages just fine with the panties, but it's the bra that she struggles with. After a little bit, she gives a sigh of defeat and looks to Zelda, begging her with her eyes for help. Giggling, the Princess helps her into the bra. Once she steps away, she can see the wonder in the smaller girl's eyes. Then she spins, giggling as the nightgown, fitted for the Princess and therefore a little big on her, spins with her. She keeps going, the purple cloth spinning with her until she gets dizzy and falls to a sitting position on the bed. Then Zelda turns her head and Link feels the vibration of her voice, probably calling the translator back in.

As Ryuji heard the Princess tell him to come in, he opened the door but did not expect what he saw. When he walked in, he saw Link sitting on the bed in a thin purple nightgown that was ever so slightly sheer. Not enough to see anything, but enough to tease the shape of the warrior's body. When Link makes eye contact with him, she waves a little shyly and he full on blushes. Its then that he realizes that she probably doesn't know it's partially sheer. Upon seeing him enter, Zelda smirks at him.

**"Well, Ryuji, what do you think?"**

**"Princess, might I ask, why specifically that nightgown?"** The Princess's devious smirk only grows wider. This made Ryuji walk closer to his long time friend and turn his back to the beauty in front of him, lest he embarrass himself in front of her. Fortunately, her back was to Link so she couldn't see what was going on, the innocent girl.

 **"Why, whatever do you mean? This was the only one in my closet that would fit her." **Her tone making it obviously clear that that was far from the truth.

 **"Princess, with all due respect, I know that's far from the truth. We've been friends our entire lives, have we not?"** A nod. **"Then we both know that I know that you have far more...innocent nightgowns."** It was then that Link tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. A second later he regretted his decision to turn and face her. She was looking up at him with such wide, innocent and worried eyes, while wearing that...provocative night gown. From this angle he could even see the valley at the meeting of her breasts. His face went as bright as a fire, as he coughs into his hand and sits down on the bed, placing a pillow in his lap to hide his...embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, the innocent girl he was hiding from was on the same bed he was, and took the pillow to mean that he wanted her to lie there.

He didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. She lay her head on the pillow in his lap, completely unaware as to why he had put it there. One feverish glance to Zelda showed she was trying her damndest not to lose her shit and crack up at the sight of her friend being so easily flustered. Then another, firmer tug on his sleeve caught his attention. Looking down, Link signed.

 **'Is everything alright? Your face is red, do you have a fever?'** Smiling, heart warming at the sweet girl in his lap, he shook his head and signed back.

 **'I'm alright, don't worry. You should get some more sleep, Miss Link.'** With a nod, she closes her eyes and slowly sleeps into dreamland. Zelda is almost wheezing by this point, trying to keep it down so the young heroine could rest. Ryuji whispers to her as he tries to get up without waking her.

 **"Zelda, as funny as you find this, this is incredibly awkward for me!"** Taking a deep breath to try and stifle her giggles, she stops him from rising from the bed.

 **"I know, which is why it's so funny for me. And why this will be all the better. You are forbidden from waking Link up. Seeing how light of a sleeper she is, moving out from underneath her will most likely do so. You'd better hope she wakes up soon."** Ryuji's eyes scream murder towards the Princess at this very moment. With that, the Princess gets up and leaves, waving to him. He can hear her burst into laughter down the hall. 'This isn't funny dammit! If she wanted to, she could easily kill me for a perceived slight!'

While he wasn't scrawny, Ryuji knew he was more of an academic than a warrior. He ran and did some light work outs to keep in shape, but he was by no means a muscle-head. He'd much rather stay in on a rainy day and read than be out rough housing with the other guys his age. They teased him for it, but he didn't really care, he liked books, and he liked the worlds they could offer. He considered himself a gentleman, never one to mistreat a woman. After all, they were the life-bringers to the world. Without women, no one would be born. His family was very much a Matriarchal one. If he allowed his view to wander past this heroine's cute nose and soft lips, he could see things a sight not meant for him, but for her chosen partner. Thus, he never allowed his gaze to wander lower than her chin.

She shifted a few times in her sleep, and his legs had gone numb an hour ago. But still, even if he weren't under orders to not move, he couldn't find the will power to. The woman beneath him was just too captivating. A wonderful blend of strength and fragility, or better put, softness. For being a woman who lives in the wilderness and gathers all her food herself, she was still curvaceous.

It took her until dinner time to wake up again, in which Ryuji had pondered lobotomy via soup spoon a few times. When she opened her eyes, pupils still dilated and full from sleeping, she let out a cute little yawn as she stretched, and then had her arm bump into his abdomen. Jumping, she was getting ready to move to defend herself but Ryuji was able to react to her before she did.

 **'Relax, relax, you're safe, your arm just bumped me, you're okei. Good evening, Miss Link.'** When he had seen her eyes had calmed down, she responded to him.

 **'Oh. Sorry. Still not used to waking up without Papa nearby. It's been hard not having his scent nearby. Is there any food, I'm really hungry.'** Smiling, he held up a finger and turned out of her field of vision to call for someone. The next person to walk into the room wasn't who he expected, it was Zelda.

 **"I see the young Heroine is up and about."** She said as she watched Link sit up out of Ryuji's lap. Having read the Princess's lips, she signed to Ryuji.

**'Ryuji, what does that word the Princess used mean?'**

**'Heroine? It means did something really brave.'** Link just shook her head.

 **'I did what anyone would do. I'm just happy no one got hurt.'** Zelda looked furious. She turned to the girl.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO ONE GOT HURT'?! You idiot! YOU got hurt!"** She just received a shrug.

 **'I wasn't worried about me though, miss Princess Zelda. I was worried about you, though I didn't really know who you were. I just didn't want people to be hurt if I could help.'** This made Zelda scream internally. Taking a breath, she tried again.

 **"Link, that's what made what you did heroic. Instead of worrying about yourself, the guards said you warned them so they could raise the bridge. You prevented a lot of people from dying, Link. I talked with the guards who were there. They wouldn't have been able to get reinforcements and pull the bridge up in time if they had to wait till they saw the Bokoblins."** At this, the silver-haired girl just blushes and looks away, not sure how to take a compliment.

Then the doors opened, drawing everyone's attention to a maid bringing a cart in, that had a bowl of soup, some bread and water on it. She wheeled it up to the injured fighter. It was then that she noticed a note. She grabbed it with a little effort and read it. It read 'Thank you for being brave. I hope you get better soon.' Looking up, she met eyes with the maid who brought the cart in, her own eyes showing her confusion.

 **"My husband works on the wall. He was on duty when the attack happened. He was sent out front to face down the hordes of those monsters, but you saved him from being hurt. Thank you, Miss, for saving my beloved."** She bowed, and when she straightened up again, she could see relief clear as day in the girl's eyes. After setting everything on a trap in the girl's lap, she wheeled the cart back out. Ryuji and Zelda sat back, Ryuji on an adjacent bed, Zelda on the farm girl's bed, beaming proud smiles at her. She, however, was otherwise preoccupied with the delicious food that used to be in front of her. Right as she let out a happy sigh at being full again, the doors burst open, startling all three with how loud they were. Zelda and Ryuji were suddenly very concerned, as they watched the King walk into the infirmary. When Zelda got up to potentially soothe him, he merely put his hand up to stop her without saying anything.

When he came to a stop at the end of Link's bed, she looked up at him without any recognition as to who he was.

 **"Are you the one who fought back that monster horde?"** All Link did was give him a succinct nod. Suddenly, his serious demeanor was gone, replaced with clear relief and joy. **"Oh sweet girl! Thank you so much for saving my precious daughter!"** It was then that Link connected the dots and started signing.

 **'Your...daughter? So you are the King?'** A surprised expression, and a nod from the King. **'Did you read my letter? My Papa sent me here so I could find a cure to my hearing.'** Again, a nod from the King.

 **"Yes, dear girl, I finished it but a moment before I headed here. I needed to see what this girl my retired guard-captain was like."** Her eyes lit up.

 **'Papa worked here!? That's really cool!'** This earned her a chuckle. The girl really was as precious as Rusl's letter mentioned.

 **"Miss Link, you will have our upmost support in searching for a cure for your ailments. But may I make a selfish request, not as a King, but as a Father?"** Link nodded. **"Please, watch after my little girl. You have proven you are plenty capable and more than skilled enough. Will you be my daughter's protector?"** A glance to Zelda showed her in shock. Not in outrage, but in relief.

 **'Well, I would be happy to, but it's up to her isn't it? It's useless if she doesn't want me around mister King'** And with that, he turned his head to look back at his daughter, who blinked once. Twice. Three times before she nodded.

 **"I would be honored to have you be my protector, Link."** The ecstatic clapping brought everyone's attention back to Link, who's hands were signing so fast that Ryuji had trouble keeping up.

 **'Yay! I get to work in the same place as my Papa! Wait until I tell him!'** Smiling, Ryuji turns to the King.

 **"Your Highness, pardon my interruption, but where is it she should stay? I do not think the infirmary would be a suitable place for one such as herself."** The King just laughed.

 **"Please, my boy, call me Rhoam. I've recently been informed that connections forged by title are weaker than by name."** He said, shooting a glance back at his daughter, smiling. **"Unless you object, daughter, I'd have her stay with you. I am not too proud to admit I worry about something bad happening to you in the night."** Zelda simply smiled loving back at her father.

**"I wouldn't mind one ounce, Father, especially if it takes a burden off your already full plate."**

**"Thank you, Zelda."**

\------

Shortly after their discussion, Link was brought to her new shared room with the Princess. It was simply a beautiful room, with tons of books and diagrams and notes everywhere. Too tired to take it all in, she fell asleep leaning against the bed, standing up. Shaking her head at the girl, she lowered her gently to the bed, careful of avoiding touching her arm or her broken ribs. After getting ready for bed herself and slipping into a comfortable nightgown, she slipped into bed next to her protector and dozed off.

At the sound of footsteps on the windowsill across the room, Link's eyes snapped open. Quickly rolling out of bed, she grabbed a letter opener from the bedside table and silently maneuvered to the wall with the window set in it. Pressing her body flat against the wall to avoid being seen, she gripped the letter opener in her left hand as she waited for the intruder to come in through the window. Once the window opened and the intruder slipped in, Link swept their feet from under them, stepped on their throat and aimed the letter opener at their femoral arterie. Suddenly, light flooded the room as Zelda rushed over with a lantern to see what the noise was about.

What she saw...surprised her to say the least. There on the ground was her childhood friend and translator, Ryuji, with Link's foot in his throat, and letter opener pointed to a major arterie on his leg. Ryuji, however, seemed to notice the...view he got from her, because suddenly, his face almost burst into flames. From his angle, Link's nightgown had risen up a bit and her hips were very visible, and seeing as her panties were slightly see-through, it was too much for his little virgin brain to handle. At seeing Zelda, Link stood up fully, still keeping her foot on the intruder's throat, nearly suffocating her friend to death. With a gentle hand, Zelda moved the girl off their friend, and when she felt the vibration of the gasp he let out, she whirled around. Only to see Ryuji.

Something shifted and caught the corner of her eye. Looking down, she realized it was her nightgown, but with the way the wind from the open window shifted it, combined with the lighting, she saw that it was see through. After a quick calculation and a very sudden realization, her entire body blushed. From her toes to chest to her face and ears, she was completely red. Then she hid under the blankets on the bed and started to cry. With a tired sigh, Zelda pulled Ryuji off the ground.

 **"What are you doing here this late at night, Ryuji? Did you have to make Link cry?" **When he heard that, he panicked.

 **"Ah, no, I'm sorry! That wasn't my intention. And what do you mean by what am I doing here? I always come over this time of night. Usually you're up studying. You're the one who said I should come this way to divert any...unsavory rumors the castle staff tend to spread when I spend time with you." **It's with a gentle sigh and a quiet 'fuck' that Zelda realizes he's right. Now she had to find a way to make this right to the girl sobbing in her bed.

 **"Goddamit Ryuji, I hate it when you make sense. Stay there. If you move even a muscle, I will have Link finish the job." **With a terrified squeak as her response, she turned around and walked over to the bed. Reaching out, she gently pulled the sobbing girl into a hug, rocking her gently, whispering to her, making sure the girl can read her lips. **"Don't worry Link, we'll hit him till he forgets, okei? We won't stop till he can't remember today at all, okei?"** A whimper and a nod is all she gets as a response.

 **"Uh, I can hear you guys you know."** Says Ryuji, across the room. This earns him a death glare from Zelda. 

**"Good. I want you to know what's coming."** Ryuji puts his hands up in surrender.

 **"So I seen something I didn't mean to see, what's the issue big enough to put me in a coma over?"** Welp. According to the look in Zelda's eyes, he just said the exact wrong thing.

 **"The _ISSUE_ is that you don't give a single thought to how she feels. You seen a very, very personal part of her and you say 'what's the big issue?' You're lucky she's still in the grief stage, because when she gets to the anger stage, she's probably going to kill you. And I'm going to watch. And I'm going to laugh." **Zelda says, entirely serious. Suddenly, a small hand shoots out of the blanket cocoon Link has built around herself to hide her body, pointing at him. Then she motions him to come closer. Of course, Zelda has to aggravate the situation.

 **"Oh, would you look at that, seems like your death has come early tonight. Man, she got mad quick." **He could tell she was having fun with this, even though her face and tone were deadly serious. Resigned to his death, her trudged over slowly, and stopped when he reached the edge of the bed.

**"Please, Link, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to...ya know...see anything."**

**"So, Ryuji, how does it feel to have been bested by a girl who's 80 lbs lighter than you, has three broken ribs and a fractured shoulder?"** Zelda really was angry. She knows that if she were in the younger girl's situation, she would be mortified of someone seeing her so...exposed. Reaching his hands down to his knees bending his back again, he kept signing to her while speaking aloud.

 **"Please, Link, look at me?"** The response he received was for her to look further down. Sighing, he stepped a little closer and tilted her chin up gently with his hand and made sure she was reading his lips. **"I hate seeing you so upset. Please, is there anything I can do to make this better?"** Her eyes were wide and innocent, clearly lost in thought. Then brought two fingers up to her lips and tapped twice, the sign for 'kiss'. This caused him to blush, and Zelda was lost.

 **"What did she ask for?"** This question caused him to look away and mumble.

 **"A kiss."** This made her raise her eyebrow. 'Oh? So the little petal is pining as well?' Turning back to facing Link, he asks her.

 **"A-Are you sure?"** She simply nods, and repeats the gesture. Taking a deep breath to gather his courage, he tilts her chin up a little and brings his face to meet hers halfway, kissing her gently, his face resembling lava. She pulls away after a second, face as red as Ryuji's, and buries her face in the blankets. If it hadn't been for the small smile she'd seen in the short window of time between having kissed Ryuji and buried her face into the blankets, she would've personally socked him in the face.

 **"Well, glad to see you two get along swimmingly."** Zelda says, making Ryuji jump. **"Oh? What's the matter, forget I was here?"** But for once, Ryuji just ignored her, still caught up in the feeling of that spark still on his lips. Zelda notices the look in his eye and sighs.

 **"Man, you've got it bad, huh?"** He only gives a distracted nod. She takes a deep breath. **"I...Can't believe I'm actually about to say this, but you two need to stay here to deal with...whatever it is happening between you. I'll go sleep elsewhere. If I find that you've hurt her Ryuji,"** She glares at him. **"I will personally make sure to get my hands on you. And you will not like it."**

**"I've been your best friend for this long Zelda, do you really think I could do something like that?"**

**"The difference, Ryuji, is that if you hurt me, I can talk to you about it. If you hurt her, you could seriously traumatize her. Young maidens like her need to be cherished and protected and loved. I want to believe that you won't hurt her, and its because you're my best friend that I'm even giving you this chance in the first place. So do what it takes to be in her good graces by the morning, and if you hurt her, you know what will happen."**

**"...Of course. And Zelda? Thanks."** With a nod, she simply shuts the door behind her, leaving the two of them in the room alone. With a sigh, he sits on the bed, getting the attention of Link, who just tilts her head at him.

 **'She wants us to talk it out.'** With a nod, she sits up further, and he has to keep looking away from her so he doesn't blush seeing her. He jumps a little when he feels her arms wrap around his collarbones gently from behind. Grabbing her hand, he looks into her eyes.

 **"How...do you feel about me?"** He asks, heart jumping into his throat at the question. After a minute of thinking, she slides her arms back to sign, making him turn to face her.

 **'You're...kind, and smart and gentle with me. You don't treat me like I'm a brute just because I like weapons and fighting. You treat me like just any other girl. And that gives me tinglies in my tummy. You make me really happy. How...do you feel about me?'** She signs, a little nervous at the last part. He smiles brightly.

 **"I think you're so incredibly beautiful. You really are perfect. You aren't just 'any other girl', though. You're so immensely brave. I enjoy talking to you, and I found your giggles adorable and contagious. I love how enthusiastic you are about...well, everything! You really inspire me."** His words cause her to blush and dip her head a bit. Then, she reaches up with two fingers and taps her lips twice, again wanting to be kissed.

 **"Are...you sure? Are you not worried how people might...perceive how fast we started things?"** She simply shakes her head and signs him.

 **'Papa always told me to follow my convictions and my feelings. I don't like holding back how I feel. I don't care how others would like at it. I just know that...you make me happy.'** Thus, she once again makes the sign for 'kiss'. Smiling softly, he gently reaches behind her head and pulls her to him by her neck and kisses her, both of them closing their eyes. As they kiss, they can feel the electricity shooting between them and connecting at their lips. Link's mind starts to get hazy as her body gets hot, their kisses becoming more and more passionate. As things get more and more heated, Link feels a tongue on her lip. The shock it shoots down her spine causes her to gasp, opening her mouth in the process, letting Ryuji's tongue slip inside. Once inside, his tongue explores her mouth, running over everything it can, and when it bumps against Link's tongue, immediately their tongues start playing, fighting for control. As much as it surprises her, this is a fight she doesn't mind losing. Her tongue gets pinned down by his, which makes him let out an almost _primal_ growl, which makes her shiver and pant and whimper. When she pulls away due to shivering, he kisses her cheek, down to her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse up and down her neck, leaving as many marks as he can.

When the sensation of Ryuji sucking on such sensitive skin reaches her brain, Link moans, bringing her hand to his head to encourage him to keep going. This makes him bite at her neck some, causing her to gasp. His hands start roaming her body, causing her heart rate to feel like it's doubled. Taking a moment, he pauses much to the dismay of Link, earning him a disproving whine and a tug on his head to make him keep going. He pulls back far enough to let her read his lips.

 **"I need.. to know how far...You want to go. I don't want to push you to do something...you're not ready to do."** Link smiles gently. Kissing Ryuji, blushing, she slowly leans back and lays down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She can see the moment his pupils dilate fully and it makes her shiver in need. His restraint snapped hanging on by a thread is finally snapped when Link spreads her legs for him to see her better. There's already a _soaked_ patch on her panties, clinging desperately to her form. Kissing her deeply, he slides the nightgown up her form, only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Meanwhile, she paws at his top, something unlike anything she's seen before, with the way it folds in and has a belt to hold it closed. Finally she gets frustrated enough to just rip the belt in half, making his top slide off his shoulders.

Smiling, he kisses down her collarbones to her breasts. Reaching underneath her, he undies the ties that hold her bra to her form, pulling it off her a moment later. Kissing his way down, he gently nips at her breasts, making her squeal when he ends up nipping one of her nipples roughly. Smiling, he lathes her nipple with his tongue in apology, causing her to run her fingers through the back of his hair, with a sigh of appreciation let past her lips. Slowly, he kisses his way down her toned stomach to her hips and pulls off her panties, taking enough time for her to deny him or more likely, knee him in the teeth, if she didn't want to do this. Instead, she only turns her head away, blushing, and spreads her legs. With a growl, he starts lapping at her soaked pussy, making Link's moans grow louder.

Ryuji found he adored how she tasted. If he was told he had to live off her for sustenance for the rest of his life, he'd be nonplussed. As his tongue explored her weeping pussy, he found a hard bumpy knot at the top of her, and curious, gave it a lick. Her response surprised him, to say the least. The moment his tongue touched her clit, she grabbed his head in both her hands and pushed him closer to her core while bucking up into him. 'Well,' he thought. 'If the woman I love reacts like that when I do that, I wonder what'll happen if I do this...' Pulling the bundle of nerves into his mouth, he sucked on it harshly, pushing two of his fingers into her pussy. That was enough to finish off Link. Tightening harshly around his fingers, she came with scream. He helped her ride out her bliss by continuing to finger her, and decreasing the speed over time gently. When she was finally able to come down from her high, she whined. Confused, he looked at her and asked.

 **"What's wrong baby?"** Whimpering louder, she simply sat up and grabbed at his erection in his pants. 'O-Oh.' Tugging at it, she pulled his pants and undergarments off, almost drooling at what she saw underneath. Laying back down, she reached up and stroked his cock gently, making him moan. When she tugged on his hips with her legs, he fell forward, his cock pressed against the entrance to her pussy. Whimpering needily, she ground down on the head of his cock, smearing her wetness all over it.

 **"I know baby, just gimme one second and I'll take the pain away, okei?"** He only got an impatient buck of her hips as his response. After a second, he braced himself and pushed into her slowly, to let her get accustomed to his 7 inch long, 2 inch wide cock. Lifting her thighs up, he pressed her knees to beside her head and hilted himself in her tight, warm, soaking wet pussy and groaned. After a minute for her to adjust to him so deep in her, he started thrusting, starting out slow and ramping his speed up exponentially. It wasn't long before he was pounding into her full speed, both of their voices loud and needy and desperate. Link could feel the spring coil tighter and tighter in her belly, every time his cock pushed deliciously into her folds. It didn't take long for Link to start bucking up into his thrusts. As much as neither wanted this to end, they both could only hold out for so long.

 **"Nngh, Link, I'm close!"** Link nodded her agreement almost deliriously, and as she felt him sliding farther out of her than usual, the primal voice inside her screamed at her 'no! inside! all of it!' and she obeyed, locking her legs around his waist and pulling, forcing him to thrust back in to the very hilt, pressed tight against a spongy ring deep inside her body. That was enough to send her over the edge, her climax causing her walls to try to milk the cock for every drop of life giving essence it has. Ryuji had hit his limit as well, as the first moment he felt her constrict around him, he was gone. When he came, pressed his hips flat with hers, burying his cock deep into her pussy and pressing into her cervix some, his cum filling her as rope after rope of cum shot out of his cock, their orgasms extending one another's. After two minutes solid of cumming and triggering one another's orgasms, Ryuji collapsed onto Link. With the last little bit of consciousness he has left, he whispers against her skin.

**"I love you."**


End file.
